


Kidnapped Heir

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Elf!Percy, Heracules is a dragon, Inheritance AU, M/M, Rider!Jason, angsty, there's fluff too don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason Grace is a heir to Surda's throne, until a dragon whisks him away to the elves, thinking he's a good canadite to become a rider. They weren't wrong.Percy Jackson is an elf, skilled at gardening and swordplay. When he hears there's a human in Du Weldenvarden, he's curious. He expected to be just merely investigating, but soon he's caught in the middle of it.There's a rising evil in Algaësia, and Percy and Jason are caught up in it.





	1. My shot

         _Jason's sitting in a misty room, smoke overwhelming his senses. A silhouette appears, embracing him and blinding him. He feels a sharp pain in his side-_ The prince bolts up, surrounded by green scales. The sound of flapping wings drift in the air, the wind brushing against his tan cheeks. He holds on to the bare scales of the large dragon, internally panicking.  _Where am I? Why am I ontop of a dragon?_ Questions raced through the boy's head as the dragon flew. He looked down, from observation, this did not seem like a normal dragon's speed.  _Must be magic._ He theorized, sighing. Jason tried reaching a slither of thought towards the emerald-green dragon, with no avail, the mental walls around the creature's head was far too strong. He's suddenly startled by the dragon abruptly diving into Du Weldenvarden. Jason stifles a scream and grips their scales tightly. The dragon lands, elves immediately swarming around it.

        The blonde awkwardly slides off the surrounded winged-animal, landing with a thud on the soft grass. He heard hushed whispers surrounding him, "Isn't he the prince of Surda?" "Isn't this a bad idea?" Jason tries to slide past the. Suddenly, he was caught in the arm by the elf queen, Arya. "Wait." He turns around, "Yes?" "Come with me." She mumbles, guiding him by the arm. He catches the eye of a green-eyed raven haired elf, waving at him and continuing to follow the queen. Arya takes him into a clearing guarded by the hero Eragon. The prince gasps quietly, his grandfather Orrin told a myriad of stories about the rider and his blue dragon, Saphira. Eragon's dragon shifted to reveal a lightning blue colored egg. "Go on. If it doesn't work we'll send you home." Arya whispered. Jason hesitantly approached the oval smooth stone-like egg, brushing his fingers against the egg. To his surprise, a crack appeared in it.  _Did I do something wrong? Why has it cracked? Oh wait-_ A dragonet emerges, nuzzling his hand. A slight burning sensation racked through his body, and a silver mark appeared on his palm. "It was true." The elf queen murmurs, meanwhile Eragon looks on calmly. "Arya, as much as I'm willing to pass on my knowledge, there's still more apprentices I have-" Arya cuts him off, "I have the perfect person, he may be young, but he has the skills to teach Jason Grace, he'll get passed on to you later." He looks up,  _They're speaking like I'm not even here._        

        The familiar green-eyed elf is dragged to the clearing, "Jason, this is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Jason Grace." Percy lets out a soft laugh, "I know Jason Grace, nearly everyone related to the Varden knows." Arya's lips curl up in the beginning of a smile, "I was just making sure. You'll be teaching him." Percy's infectious smile morphs into a shocked expression, "Wait what? I'm only 20!" "You have the skills, Percy Jackson. Do not question my choices, I believe you are the right candidate for this job, do you doubt your skills?" Arya quarried. "N-No! But shouldn't you ask someone like Eragon-elda?" "Yes, but he has his hands full, and I have my duties as queen." Jason whistled, "I'm still here.." Arya looked over, "Oh, right." They continued to talk for a while, Jason listening and occasionally piping in. His dragon stumbles over, sitting in his lap. He smiles, stroking its head. The dragon lets out a content purr-like noise, nuzzling its head further into his hand. He reaches out a slither of thought towards it, connecting their minds. A wave of satisfaction crashes over him, and he sinks into the grass. The noise drowns out as he begins to drift off to sleep, stroking it as sleep embraced his senses.


	2. Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to make this one longer
> 
> :p

        Jason leaps away, his sword clumsily clashing against Percy's. He starts to encircle the other, his feet making barely any noise on the damp grass. His mentor pounces, Jason raising his sword up to block. He attempts to hold against the elf, but soon Percy disarms him. The prince pants, suddenly noticing his sweat-drenched body. "Take a break, we'll resume in a hour." The green-eyed man says, smiling. "You did well." Jason, too tired to say anything, nods. His dragon runs over, a waterskin in its jaws.  _I should name it, but I don't know it's gender... Let me try teaching it to speak._ He gratefully takes the waterskin, drinking from it. The dragon sits down, looking up at him. The blonde began to teach his small dragonet words, pointing at the object the word labeled to give the dragon a visual representation. After a while, the dragon knew words like grass, green, forest, Percy, Jason, male, female, queen, elf, and some other related things in Du Weldenvarden.  _ **Jason!**_ The dragonet squeals happily. He smiles, petting it. 

        He sits with Percy in a different clearing. Currently, he was being taught to appreciate nature in all of its forms. Jason watches the elf sow a seed into the ground, singing softly to the plant. The younger male lightly blushes,  _His voice is really pretty.._ Percy looks back at him, a bright smile on his face. He peers over his shoulder, finding the newly planted seed grown into a small daisy. The blond returns a smile, his blush growing darker. Percy tilts his head, "Are you sick? You're a bit red." Jason shakes his head, "I-I'm fine! Just a bit warm." He claims, looking away and at his dragonet. The dragonet recently learned more words, which Jason regret teaching.  ** _Pay attention!_** His dragon scolds, climbing onto his head.  _My bad._ He looks back to Percy, "Sorry." He muttered, "Its fine!" The elf smiles, going back to explaining how nature is precious and there's no reason to destroy it, as well as consume meat. Jason pays close attention, trying not to stray it away, as his dragon was chewing on his hair. He quietly sighs, hoping his adoring expression didn't give anything away.

*****

        Arya was chatting with Eragon in quiet tones. "Eragon, I know you came all the way from outside of Algaesia, but this is the prince of Surda we're talking about, not just anyone." He sighs, "I know Arya, but I still have Annabeth as an apprentice, and I don't know if my older trained riders are,  _wise_ enough to teach her." Ayra raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" "Annabeth is way too intelligent for her own good, she's constantly asking challenging questions, creating unneeded paradoxes. Honestly, she's driving me mad." The elf queen nods in understanding, "Do come back though, we need you to train Jason, or else this is not ending up well." She warns, looking away. "I will."

 *****

          Jason watched as his dragon tore into a rabbit, blinking.  _I'm naming him Heracles,_ thought Jason as he watched the animal tear off chunks of flesh. The dragonet flicks its wing, almost as a sign up that he was heard. The blonde recently found this out, as the dragonet suddenly told him one morning. As gory as the scene was, he smiled. Heracles ate the poor rabbit clean and climbed back over to Jason, lying in his lap with his chin on his leg. The dragonet made purring noises, noticeably larger than he was a week ago. The prince leans back against the tree he was sitting at, smiling. 

 


	3. Take a Break

        Jason intently watches as Percy tends to his garden, holding Heracles in his lap.  _It's really pretty, don't you think?_ ** _Yeah!_** His dragon responds enthusiastically, watching Percy with equal intensity. The shorter elf gracefully brushes his slender fingers against the petal, the flower blooming because of the contact. He looks in the prince's direction, giving him a dazzling grin. The younger blonde smiles back, blood rushing towards his cheeks. 

        The dragon was too large to fit on his head now. Heracles was as long as his arm and wide as a tiny flower patch. Usually, while he was practicing dueling with Percy, the three week old winged-creature would fly above them, doing tricks for the heck of it. This time, Heracles didn't, but instead sat in a tree, observing and helping.  ** _Duck._** Jason listened, and narrowly avoided being smacked in the head. He attempted to retaliate by aiming at his mentor's side, and surprisingly, succeeded. Percy flinches, falling back. Jason nags him by the arm with his left and held his blade at his neck. The shorter male smiles, "Good job." The prince releases his grip, pulling his mentor up. The elf rubs his arm, gently wiping away his sweat with a handkerchief. "Go eat, you're dismissed for the rest of day." "But-" "No buts, go." "Fine..." Percy lightly smiles as he watched the younger boy leave with his dragon.

         

****

         (OC thing, bear with me.) Troy Ure looked through his book, ignoring his leafy surroundings. "This should be the right spell." He murmurs, misinterpreting the spell. The brunette waves his hand, muttering the words in the ancient language. Spirits usher out of an invisible gap, but they were too powerful for the young sorcerer to control. The summoned spirits let out a unified hollow laugh before rushing into the poor boy's form, turning him into a shade.

****

        The prince nibbles on his piece of mildly toasted bread, watching his dragon continue to eat rabbit.  _Is rabbit your favorite?_   ** _Of course!_** He smiles in amusement, finishing the piece. He pets Heracles before standing up, stepping into the bathroom and stripping. He steps into the tub, letting the water flow in and scrubbing throughly. He lays back into the short wooden wall, closing his eyes and sinking into the warm liquid. After a while, he opens his eyes, getting out of the tub and drying off. He picks out a new tunic and other clean clothes. Jason walks back into the main room, spotting Percy. "Oh, hello!" He greets, the blonde raises an eyebrow, and the green-eyed male catches his message instantly. "I'm just here to check up on you and your dragon." He mouthed an 'O' and watched his dragon lick the elf's hand. The rider smiles, sitting down and watching their interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> there's not much and I'm sorryyy
> 
> my writings kinda bad sorry  
> this is like a literal page lmao
> 
>  
> 
> my apologies


End file.
